Me enamore de ti gracias al estudio
by AntoVicky
Summary: Luego de llevarse 11 materias en el colegio, Eustass Kidd se ve obligado a tener un tutor. Es cuando, para sorpresa de todos, Trafalgar Law, quien nunca se llevo bien con Kidd, se ofrece como su tutor. Sabiendo que no tiene alterativa, el muchacho acepta, sin saber que se terminara enamorando de quien menos pensó...
1. CH 1: Y asi comenzo todo

''Mierda'', fue lo único que pensó el muchacho, una vez que se enteró la cantidad de materias que se llevaba.

-‼Mi padre me matara!-Exclamo con miedo- ‼Lo único que me faltaba era esto!- Si había una cosa que realmente asustaba a Eustass Kidd era _su_ padre, la persona a la que le tenía terror.

Caminaba despacio, no tenía intención de regresar a casa, necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para el gran griterío y lio que lo esperaba allá.

Llego a un pequeño parque, donde se sentó en un banco que había ahí. Suspiro. No tenía salida, su destino estaba escrito.

-Vaya, que sorpresa, Eustass-ya- Escucho que alguien decía a su lado- No esperaba encontrarte aquí- Miro hacia la dirección de donde venía aquella voz, y, al ver quien era, gruño- Oí, que forma de responder a un saludo-Dijo la persona con tono burlón  
-¿Qué quieres, Trafalgar?- Pregunto de mala manera el pelirrojo  
-Nada, pasaba por aquí, te vi, y quise saludarte- explico el muchacho

Kidd volvió a gruñir, dándole a entender al otro que no quería hablar con él.

-Las clases han acabado, ¿no estas feliz?- Continúo el pelinegro, sentándose a su lado  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes sentarte aquí?- La cara de Kidd decía más que mil palabras: Enojo, molestia, y ganas de golpearlo.  
-Oí vamos, una vez en la vida trátame bien- Pidió el pelinegro con fingida tristeza, pero Kidd podía notar el tono burlón del muchacho

El pelirrojo se levantó, y Law lo miro entre burla, confusión... y algo de desilusión.

-Bien, si no te vas tú, me voy yo- Dicho esto se marchó dando grandes zancadas con notable enojo.

Law siguió a Kidd con la mirada, hasta que esté desapareció entre la multitud de personas que comenzaron a aparecer.

-_'' ¿De verdad seré una molestia para él?''_- Pensaba el pelinegro con un brillo de tristeza adornando sus ojos. Se levantó, y se fue de ahí, directo a su casa.

**-**

Se había preparado mentalmente, sabía lo que se le venía, pero era mejor afrontar las cosas cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, apenas abrió la puerta de su casa, su cuerpo se vio atrapado entre el suelo y un hombre, quien le sostenía el cuello, preparado para asfixiarlo a cualquier movimiento.

Kidd trataba de sacar aquellas manos, debido a que lo estaba ahogando, y le estaba costando respirar.

-Mocoso de mierda, esta vez si te la has mandado- Hablo el mayor- ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultarme la cantidad de materias que te llevaste?, ¿Eh?...‼CONTESTA!- ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo?, si estaba ahogándolo y, muy apenas, el aire entraba a sus pulmones.- Me las pagaras muy caro- Dicho esto, Kidd sintió un gran golpe en su mejilla.

La persona comenzó a golpearlo donde se le ocurriese, y Kidd no podía defenderse, porque, al fin y al cabo, sabía que sería peor si llegaba a decir o hacer algo.

-La has tenido muy fácil, pudiendo hacer lo que querías- Aquello no era cierto, por supuesto que no lo era, pero, en aquella situación, ¿le convenía decir algo?. No, y Kidd era consciente de eso.

**-**

-Nee-Chan, ¿estas feliz de que hayan terminado las clases?- Pregunto una pelinaranja una vez que llego a la cocina, donde Law merendaba tranquilamente.  
-Sí, ahora tenemos 3 meses de vacaciones- Contesto el mayor con una sonrisa- ¿Qué planeas hacer, Nami?-  
-No lo sé, quizá vaya de vacaciones con Robín, ¿y tú?-  
-Creo que iré con Ace y su familia a la casa del padre de Luffy-

Nami se hizo un café y se sentó junto a su hermano, entonces comenzaron sobre lo que tenían pensado para esas vacaciones, después de todo, se merecían un descanso luego de aquel duro año de colegio, ¿Verdad?.

-

_-''Podría haber sido peor''_- Pensaba Kidd, al tiempo que se limpiaba un gran corte en su ceja izquierda- _''Ah sido…'amable', si lo pienso de alguna forma''_-

Salió del baño, y fue directo al living de aquella casa. Confirmo sus sospechas, ''su'' padre estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el sofá.

Fue hacia su habitación y agarro su mochila, guardando algo de ropa dentro. Se la colgó en uno de sus hombros y se fue de la casa.

-

Killer era el mejor amigo de Kidd, habían crecido juntos, y se querían como hermanos. Él era consciente de la violencia que Kidd recibía en su casa por parte de ''su padre''.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de querer ayudar a su mejor amigo, este no lo dejaba. La razón nunca la supo, pero siempre respetaría las decisiones de su amigo.

Se levanto al escuchar el timbre sonar, y, una vez que abrió la puerta, vio que se trataba de Kidd.  
Observo que traía una mochila, y que estaba lleno de golpes. El pelirrojo solo se dignó a sonreírle, a lo que Killer solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, diciendo claramente ''Pasa''.

-Déjame adivinar- Hablo el rubio, una vez estuvieron dentro- Se enteró de las materias, ¿Verdad?  
-Si- La simple respuesta de Kidd fue suficiente para que Killer supiera que no le apetecía hablar, o, quizá, simplemente no podía, por la inflamación de su labio.  
-Bueno, como sea. ¿Te quedaras esta noche aquí?-  
-Si no es molestia- Killer sonrió ante la cara de desespero de su amigo  
-Claro que no eres una molestia, te preparare el colchón en mi habitación-  
-Gracias, Killer-

Killer solo sonrió, y, antes de irse, dijo:

-Ve a bañarte, hay una toalla en el baño- Kidd asintió, y se marchó.

Eustass Kidd era conocido como un chico muy problemático y violento, que era de capas de mandar al hospital hecho pedazos a todo aquel que le hiciera frente. Todos le tenían miedo, por esa razón, su único amigo en el mundo era Killer.  
Sin embargo, nadie, además del rubio, lo conocía realmente. Era un chico con problemas, no lo negaba, pero también era alguien que necesitaba cari;o

-

-Nami, me voy a biblioteca- Aviso Law, abriendo la puerta principal. Su hermana bajo las esclareas corriendo.  
-¿Para qué?- Pregunto intrigada  
-Debo devolver algunos libros- Contestó mostrando su mochila  
-¿Puedo acompañarte?- El pelinegro se sorprendió por lo dicho, sabiendo de antemano que quería pedirle algo  
- Claro, pero dime que quieres-  
-Nada- Respondió poniendo cara de chica buena, sin embargo, Law levanto una ceja- Bien- Se rindió- Quiero comprarme una falda que vi en el centro comercial y…- Su hermano la interrumpió  
-Y quieres que yo te la pague, ¿cierto?-  
-Bueno… algo así-

Law soltó una carcajada.

-Vale, vale. Te la comprare- A Nami se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-Gracias, Nee-Chan!- Loa abrazo con fuerza  
-Vale, demasiado cari;o. Vamos-

-

Una vez cambiado, fue al living, donde se encontraba Killer viendo una película de acción.

-Listo, gracias Killer- Agradeció Kidd, acomodándose sus gafas de buceo en la frente.  
-No hay de que- El rubio se levantó y apago la televisión- Oye, debo ir al centro comercial a comprar una remera, ¿me acompañas?  
-Si claro, pero…¿Una remera?, ¿Para qué?  
-No lo sé, el otro día la vi y me quedaron las ganas de comprarla-  
-Pareces una nena-Se burló, y Killer lo miro mal- Pero, si, vamos- Se apresuró a decir.  
-Gracias-

Salieron de la casa y fueron al garaje, donde, al abrir la puerta, se podía apreciar una moto Yamaha modelo FJR1300A color gris.

-¿Conduces tú, o yo?- Pregunto el rubio, dándole un casco a Kidd  
-Como tu prefieras- Alego el pelirrojo, poniéndose el casco  
-Vale, conduce tu entonces.- Dijo dándole las llaves, acompañado con una sonrisa burlona.

Ambos se subieron a la moto, y al salir a la calle, Kidd acelero el paso.

Luego de devolver los libros, los hermanos fueron directamente al centro comercial. A Law no le agradaban mucho esos lugares, pero, le había prometido a su hermana que le compraría la bendita falda.

El lugar no quedaba muy lejos de la biblioteca, eran cerca de una cuadras. Entonces, decidieron ir caminando.

Una vez dentro del lugar, fueron a la tienda donde estaba la falda. Y fue cuando Law se dio cuenta que era una tienda unisex. Así que podría ver si algo de allí le llamaba la atención y, si eso pasaba, comprarse algo de ropa.

-

-Bien, iré a ver dónde está la remera- Dijo Killer, yéndose a buscar lo que tanto quería.  
-Vale, yo veré si hay algo que me guste- Entonces, ambos, se fueron para el lado contrario de la tienda

Kidd comenzó a mirar pantalones y chaquetas, hasta que una voz le hablo.

-Vaya, nos vemos de nuevo Eustass-ya-

_''Otra vez este capullo''_

-Vete, Trafalgar- Ordeno sin mirarlo  
-¿Por qué lo haría?. Este es un lugar público-Contraataco con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que Kidd ya no tendría recursos para contestarle  
-Eres una verdadera molestia, ¿Lo sabias?- Dijo, girándose molesto. Law se sorprendió al ver que su cara estaba llena de moretones muy marcados, lo que significaba que lo habían golpeado, y recientemente.  
-Vale, vale. No te enojes…- La sonrisa burlona de Law realmente cabreaba a Kidd

-Oye Kidd, ya eh comprado la remera, ¿Nos vamos?- La voz de Killer sonó a su detrás, haciendo que ambos se giraran.  
-Si, pero espérame que quiero comprarme esta chaqueta- Agarro la mencionada chaqueta y, luego de mirar mal a Law, fue a pagarla. Killer lo siguió por detrás.

-Estuve pensando Kidd, y creo una forma de que pases de año y tu padre no te golpee- Hablo Killer, mientras la chica que los atendía guardaba la chaqueta en una bolsa.  
-Pues dime-  
-Un tutor-Kidd lo miro con cara de no entender- Necesitas un tutor, preferentemente alguien inteligente que sea del instituto-

El pelirrojo lo volvió a mirar, no era una idea tan mala. Pero, ¿quién podría ser su tutor?

Law, quien se encontraba cerca de ellos, esperando a su hermana que miraba algunas remeras, había escuchado todo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… _''Esto será divertido, Eustass-ya'._


	2. CH 2

Era lunes por la mañana, el despertador sonó, haciendo que la persona junto a él se removiera molesta.

-Puto despertador, puto lunes, putas materias, putos libros- Luego de decir eso, se levantó, y fue hacia el baño.-Joder, tengo que aprender una lección- Murmuraba mientras se bañaba.

Después secarse, cambiarse, y ''peinarse'', bajo al living. Su ''padre'' no estaba allí, entonces fue hacia la cocina, donde vio una nota pegada en el refrigerador. La tomo, y la leyó…

_**''Mocoso me fui a ver a mis hermanos, volveré dentro d semanas. Arréglatelas para comer, ya hice demasiado por ti.''**_

-Bueno, al menos me salve de 3 semanas sin palizas- Dijo con una sonrisa. Kidd ya estaba acostumbrado a que su ''Padre'' se fuera así, sin decir nada. Pero, para el pelirrojo, era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Abrió el refrigerador, para sacar la leche y unos alfajores de chocolate. Sirvió la leche en un vaso y comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente… eso hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola-  
-Oí Kidd, soy yo-  
-Ah, hola Killer. ¿Qué pasa?-  
-Te pasare a buscar en un rato, estate listo- Dicho esto, finalizo la llamada.

_''Este idiota, que ni siquiera me deja responder''_- Pensó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Law, ¿estás seguro de esto?- Por enésima vez el profesor le preguntaba lo mismo, a lo que el moreno volvió a asentir- Pero, te has esforzado tanto este año teniendo las mejores calificaciones que creo que te mereces las vacaciones, y no estando estudiando con un idiota que se llevó materias-  
-Profesor Akainu-ya, tengo mis razones para hacer esto, así que déjeme ser tutor-  
-Bien, como quieras, pero ¿quién quieres que sea tu…?- Law lo interrumpió  
-Eustass Kidd-  
-¡¿Ese vándalo del mal?!, ¡ ¿Estás loco?!. ¡Es imposible que ese chico aprenda algo, y, encima, logre aprobar todas las materias!-  
-Eso ya lo veremos- Embozo una media sonrisa, dio media vuelta, y se marchó.

-

-Me sigo preguntando para que hacen esto- Se quejaba Kidd, camino al instituto.  
-¿El qué?-  
-La estúpida semana orientadora-

La semana orientadora era conocida como la semana en la que los alumnos, que se habían llevado materias, debían ir para saber más o menos que temas y que tipo de prueba seria el examen de cada materia para aprobarlas. Por ende, los alumnos que debían ir, solo iban en las horas que tenían la/s materia/s que debían dar.

-Tranquilo, de seguro pasa algo bueno-  
-¿A qué te refieres, Killer?-  
-Quizá se te haga más fácil pasar las materias, que se yo, lo dije por decir-

Kidd iba a contestarle, sin embargo, alguien choco contra él.

-¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS, BAKA!- Grito, furioso.  
-Lo siento, es que llego tarde- El pelirrojo miro al muchacho fijamente: Castaño, ojos marrones, cara infantil con pecas…  
-Nunca te había visto aquí, ¿quién eres?-  
-Soy Ace, y no, hasta hoy no había venido aquí, acaban de transferirme-  
-Me parece que estas un poquitín, muy, atrasado como para que te cambien ahora de colegio. ¿No te parece?-  
-Sí, lo sé. Es que mi abuelo debe trabajar aquí, y mi hermano ya estaba viviendo acá, entonces decidieron cambiarme de colegio.-  
-Pero, ¿tú te llevaste materias?- Pregunto Killer  
-Si, 3. Las daré en este colegio-  
-¿En qué año dijiste que estas?-  
-No lo dije, y estoy en quinto-  
-Waw, igual que nosotros- Killer sonrió y le paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros- ¿Quieres ser nuestro amigo?, me caes bien chaval.-  
-Si claro, pero- se acercó al oído de Killer- ¿A él le caigo bien?- Pregunto, refiriéndose a Kidd.  
-Sí, pero no es de demostrar mucho su afecto. ¿Cierto, Kidd?-  
-Algo así, pero eres buena onda- Admitió el pelirrojo, cosa muy extraña en él.

Así, entraron al instituto. En el camino al salón Ace escuchaba atentamente lo que los otros dos le explicaban, mientras iba guardándose todo en su memoria.

-¿Que materias te llevaste, Ace?- Cuestiono Kidd, mientras sacaba su libro de clases.  
-Historia, matemática, y física- Sonrió, y se encogió de hombros- ¿Y ustedes?  
-Física, matemática, química, biología, y gimnasia- Respondió el rubio.  
-Yo todas menos educación física y arte- Ace lo miro sorprendido- Soy muy flojo-  
-Sí, lo he notado…-  
Ace iba a preguntar algo, sin embargo, no pudo, debido a que el profesor entro.

-¡Buenos días mi SUPEEEER clase!- Saludo alegre el profesor de Física- La verdad me da lástima que deban estar aquí en las vacaciones, pero ánimo, que si aprueban todas las materias que tengan que dar, tendrán sus merecidas vacaciones- Eso sirvió para que, al menos la mayoría, sonriera un poco más animados. –En fin, vamos a empezar-Todos comenzaron a sacar sus libros-…menos usted, señor Portgas- El pelinegro lo miro.- Estoy al tanto de su situación, por eso, el director ha decidido hacer algo diferente con usted, por que ha venido de otra escuela…-

En ese momento, entro un chico rubio, que era ayudante de los profesores.

-Marco, justo a tiempo.- Franky, el profesor, miro a Ace- Ve con él, Marco te explicara todo.- El muchacho asintió, guardo su libro, y se levantó con su mochila en mano. Acto seguido, salió del salón con Marco

La clase paso bastante rápido. Al parecer el examen, tanto de Física como el de química, serian escritos, y, de ser necesario, oral.

-Bueno, ya está por tocar el timbre para el receso, luego del recreo, vendrá el director para darles una noticia.- En ese momento el timbre sonó, y todos salieron fuera.

Kidd fue al patio, junto a Killer. Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar.

-¿Cual será esa noticia que debe darnos el director?- Pregunto Killer, jugando con el pasto.  
-Quien sabe, de él se puede esperar cualquier co…- Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, alguien lo abrazo por los hombros, haciendo que el pelirrojo se tensara. No le gustaba mucho el contacto físico.

-Tranquilo hombre, soy yo- Se apresuró a decir Ace, al notar la reacción de Kidd.  
-¡Portgas!, ¡no me asustes así, cabrón!-  
-Lo siento, lo siento- A pesar de disculparse, embozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, poniendo cara de chico bueno.  
-Sí, se nota que lo sientes- Respondió el muchacho con sarcasmo.- En fin, ¿de que trata eso de ''Por ser nuevo el director quiere hacer algo diferente contigo''?  
-Ah, eso. El chico rubio ese es un ayudante de los profesores o algo así, y como yo acabo de cambiarme aquí, el será mi tutor para enseñarme y decirme que han visto este año en quinto-  
-Ósea, él te preparara para dar las materias- No era una pregunta por parte de Killer.  
-Exactamente-  
-Bueno, está bien, si lo ves de alguna forma- Hablo Kidd, mientras arrancaba pedazos de pasto.  
-Disculpen, pero debo ir al baño- Informo Ace, sus amigos asintieron, y el pelirrojo se marchó.

-

Trafalgar Law caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, esperando a que llegara la siguiente hora, en donde, a los chicos que se habían llevado materias, les dirían quienes serían sus tutores.

Pensaba ir a comprarse algo para beber, sin embargo, su idea cambio, cuando un muchacho paso por su lado, llamando su atención…

-¿Ace?- El muchacho se giró- ¡Ace!-  
-¡Law!- Grito el chico y corrió a abrazarlo- ¡Cuánto tiempo hombre!- Lo abrazo más fuerte.  
-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa  
-Me he venido a vivir aquí- Respondió con una sonrisa, y se separó del abrazo.  
-Ah, claro. Gracias por avisarme- Dijo Law con tono irónico.  
-Lo siento, es que fue todo muy rápido, ni yo me acostumbro a la idea todavía- Observo como su amigo lo miraba con cara molesta- Oh, vamos. No te enfades, sabes que, si lo hubiera sabido antes, te lo hubiera dicho-  
-Jum…-  
-Si no me perdonas, te abrazare hasta asfixiarte- Comenzó a acercarse hasta el moreno, con los brazos extendidos, pero esté empezó a caminar hacia atrás.  
-Vale, vale. Te perdono, pero no me abraces- El muchacho se rindió.  
-¿…ahora que lo pienso, que haces aquí?...dime que no te has llevado materias.-  
-No, no. Me ofrecí como tutor-  
-Mmmm…JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJJA-  
-¡Oye!, ¡¿de qué te ríes?!- A pesar del grito de Law, Ace seguía riéndose con fuerza, a la vez que se agarraba el estómago.-Oí!-  
-Es que….JAJAJAAJAJA….tu….JAJAJAJAJ….tutor….JAAJAJAJ-  
-Aish, me voy- Law comenzó a caminar, molesto.

Ace, siguió riéndose. Pero, al darse cuenta que su amigo se estaba yendo, dejo de reírse…como pudo.

-¡Espera!, Law.- Lo agarró del brazo- Lo siento, es que me has tomado de sorpresa-  
-Baka-  
-Entiéndeme, tu no sirves como tutor-  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Eres inteligente, no lo niego. Pero no tienes paciencia, hablas con tono irónico todo el tiempo, y no eres muy agradable con las personas-  
-¿Y…?-  
-Y que como es tu forma de ser, nadie lograría aprender algo contigo.- Law levanto una ceja- Lo siento, pero soy tu mejor amigo. Si no te lo digo yo, ¿quien te lo dirá?

No pudieron seguir hablando porque el timbre sonó, haciendo que los alumnos volvieran a sus respectivas aulas.

En el salón de quinto, los alumnos se mantenían hablando, preguntándose mutuamente cual sería esa noticia que debía darles el director.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que callarse al ver al director entrar.

-Buenos días, chicos- Los saludo con una sonrisa, nadie contestó, solo querían saber esa noticia- Bien, como sabrán tengo algo que informarles.- Todos asintieron.- Hemos decidido, con todos los profesores, que cada alumno, que se haya llevado más de 3 materias, tendrá un tutor. El tutor que se le asignara a cada uno puede ser tanto un profesor como un alumno, asique no se sorprendan- Los chicos lo miraban sorprendidos- Bien- Comenzó a leer quien sería tutor de quien, hasta que llegó el turno de los 3 amigos- Killer, tu tutor será el alumno de 4 año Sabo. Portgas D. Ace, bueno, ya lo sabes, tu tutor será el ayudante de profesores Marco. Y por último, Eustass Kidd, tu tutor será el alumno, también de 4, Trafalgar Law.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos, y miro a quien sería su tutor. Tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, como si estuviera burlándose de él…

_''No me jodas…''_- Fue lo único que Kidd pensó.


	3. CH 3: Lo que Law nunca debio escuchar

Primero que nada, !LO SIENTO!. Se que querran matarme, pero tengo una excusa:  
Yo voy al colegio a la tarde, de 1 a 6. Y a la ma;ana debo estudiar, y hacer las tareas. Y cuando llego, estoy muy cansada.  
Por eso esta ahora no pude actualizar. Cambiare el dia de actualizacion: Seran las viernes, a la noche.  
Se que no es una buena excusa, pero ya eh repetido e curso, y si me va mal este a;o en el colegio, no se qe hara mi madre y mi padre.  
De verdad lo siento, se que es corto, pero espero que les guste este cap.  
Prometo que no tardare mas en actualizar la fin, espero les guste, y porfiss **dejen reviews**. Haganme saber su opinion, y si tienen ideas para el fic, no duden en decirme :D

No las demorare mas, aqui el capitulo:

_-''Jodido Trafalgar, seguro lo hizo para seguir jodiendome la vida''_- Pensaba molesto Kidd, mientras caminaba hacia la salida- _''Capullo, ¿qué quieres de mí?''_-

Kidd estaba realmente enojado, no le gustaba nada la idea de que Law fuera su tutor. Simplemente no lo soportaba, con esa fachada de que nada le importaba, esa sonrisa burlona, y ese tono sarcástico que muy a menudo usaba.

-_''Que irritante''_-

El pelirrojo siguió caminando, dando grandes zancadas. Hasta que, sin querer, se chocó contra alguien.

-¡Muévete, estúpido!- Grito, sacando su ira hacia afuera.  
-Oí, Kidd, soy yo- Hablo Killer, tratando de tranquilizarlo- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-  
-¿Por qué?. ¡¿Te parece poco?!-  
-Oí, tranquilízate, no es para tanto-

Kidd trato de contenerse, y no darle un golpe ahí mismo. Era obvio que Killer solo decía eso porque no le había tocado un gilipollas como tutor.

-Claro, como digas- Dicho esto, se marchó hacia la calle.- Me cago en la…- Antes de poder finalizar aquella ''hermosa'' frase, alguien lo agarro del hombro, obligándolo a girarse.

-Eustass-ya, que bueno que te encuentro- ''_Aquella sonrisa otra vez…''_- Debemos hablar sobre los estudios-  
-Escucha, Trafalgar, te diré esto muy claro: NO ESTUDIARE CONTIGO-  
-¿Y eso por qué?- _''Aquella mirada burlona, otra vez''._  
-PORQUE NO TE SO-POR-TO-  
-No hace falta que me deletrees esa palabra, Eustass-ya, entiendo el lenguaje perfectamente-  
-Entonces grábatelo: No estudiare contigo, ni aunque eso signifique no aprobar las materias-

Law se quedó mirando al pelirrojo fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de buscar alguna respuesta…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Eustass-ya?- Kidd lo miro intrigado, y solo asintió- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?-  
-Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie-  
-Nunca te he hecho algo para que me odies tanto, o quizá… ¿te caigo mal por mi forma de ser?- El pelirrojo lo miro con rabia, tenía razón, en parte, le caía mal por ser como era, sin embargo…  
-Si, en parte, es por eso…-  
-¿En parte?- Law no lograba entender que era lo que Kidd trataba de decir.  
-Pero, tú no me caes mal. Yo te ODIO. Nunca te perdonare lo que me hiciste,¡ NUNCA!- Dicho esto, se giró, y se marchó hacia su casa.

-¿Lo que… yo le hice…?- Law negó con la cabeza, nuevamente, no entendió lo que Kidd quería insinuarle.

-Te doy un consejo-Una voz sonó a su detrás, haciendo que el muchacho se girara, y viendo que se trataba del mejor amigo de Kidd: Killer- No le insistas en que te diga la razón, porque te dará la golpiza de tu vida-  
-¿Tú sabes algo, Killer-ya?-  
-No, pero te digo esto porque conozco a Kidd demasiado, y se lo que es capaz de hacer-

El pelinegro asintió, y vio como Killer se alejaba de él, yendo al lado contrario por el que se había ido Kidd.

Al salir del salón, Ace sintió como una mirada estaba puesta en él. Así que se giró, viendo que se trataba de Marco, quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Entonces, el pelinegro fue a su lado. El rubio le sonrió, antes de hablar:

-Debemos arreglar lo de las materias-  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Bueno, tenemos que ver si estudiaremos en tu casa o en la mía, que materia te cuesta más de las 3, como repartiremos el horario del estudio, y así- Ace lo miro, y asintió…  
-Bueno… en mi casa no, porque estarán mis hermanos y mi abuelo, y no habrá tranquilidad para poder estudiar…-  
-De acuerdo, entonces estudiaremos en la mía. Mañana empezaremos, luego de que te presentes a todas la horas en la que tengas que venir, te esperare en la entrada del instituto, y vamos-  
-Bien, nos vemos mañana- Dicho esto, Ace se alejó del rubio. Mientras este lo seguía con la mirada, hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

-

Nada más dejar el instituto, Ace planeaba regresar a casa. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Killer apareció frente a él.

-¡Oí, Killer, no me asustes así!- Pidió el pelinegro con una mano en el pecho, pero se la saco al ver la cara seria del chico- ¿Qué pasa?-  
-No te acerques a Kidd- Fue su respuesta, Ace lo miro confundido.  
-¿Eh?-  
-Que no te acerques a Kidd, al menos por hoy-  
-¿Por qué?  
-Está realmente cabreado porque le asignaron a Law como su tutor, y golpeara a cualquiera que se le cruce-  
-Oh… de acuerdo-  
-Bien, ahora me tengo que ir- Le dio un golpecito en el hombro, amigablemente, y se marchó de allí.  
-…adiós…- El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, extrañado y fue directo a su casa.

-

-Desde ese día… la casa se siente tan vacía…- Pensó el muchacho con tristeza- ¿Por qué me dejaste?... solo dime, ¿Por qué?... ya no soy el mismo de antes, ¿Sabes?...mi único amigo en el mundo es Killer, y ahora se sumó otro, llamado Ace. Me cae bien ese chaval, parece ser inocente y honesto… espero que no me abandone como los demás….-

**-Al otro día-**

Un muchacho rubio se hallaba desayunando tranquilamente, junto a su padre, mientras leía algunas cosas de la escuela. Estaba viendo los temas que le tomarían a Ace en los exámenes de las mesas de cada materia, por ende, debía saber exactamente que debía enseñarle.

-Oí marquitos- Uno de sus hermanos lo llamo, haciendo que el muchacho se girara- Hay un chico en la puerta preguntando por ti- Por supuesto Marco sabia de quien se trataba.  
-Déjalo pasar- Jozu, su hermano, asintió.

Minutos después, el chico pelinegro entro a la cocina.

-Hola- Lo saludo sonriente.  
-Hola- Le devolvió el saludo, y le se;alo el asiento enfrente suyo para que se sentara- Antes que nada, ¿a qué hora entras hoy?-  
-9:30 y salgo 11:30-  
-Bien, si no me equivoco hoy te toca matemática ¿no?- Ace asintió- Perfecto, entonces comencemos.- El menor saco un cuaderno, un lápiz, lapicera, y todo lo que necesitaría- Como tienes 3 materias, estudiaremos 2 horas cada una. Sé que se te hace fácil memorizar las materias teóricas así que te hare algunas síntesis de lo que te tomaran en Historia, y deberás estudiarlo por tu cuenta, pero le dedicaremos 2 horas igual, así se te hará mas fácil. Física no es tan diferente a lo teórico, lo esencial es que te aprendas de memoria las formulas, de forma que las aprendas y la pueda utilizar en los problema, sin embargo, también hay que usar mucha matemática en esta materia, así que te ayudare más por ese lado, las formulas también deberás estudiarlas… Y bueno, en matemática le dedicaremos 2 horas como mínimo, pero, de ser necesario, serán 3 horas- El rubio miro, y negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que sonreía. Ace lo noto…  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido  
-No es necesario que escribas todo eso-

Ace miro la hoja, y se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Oh, sí... lo siento- Marco sonrió, aquel chico, además de tierno, era…interesante.

-  
Si había algo que molestaba demasiado a Kidd era que llegaran de improviso a su casa, y lo que le hostiaba aún mas era que esa persona fuera Trafalgar Law.

-¿Qué quieres?- Fue su bienvenida.  
-También me alegro de verte, Eustass-ya- Su tono de voz acompañada a una notable sonrisa burlona.  
-Mira, cabrón, no estoy de ánimos para aguantar a idiotas como tú, ahora dime que haces aquí si no quieres que te parta la cara a golpes-  
-Oh vamos, Eustass-ya, no vas a negarme que es…- No pudo completar la frase, porque Kidd lo agarró del brazo, tirándolo hacia adentro.- ¡Oye!, ¡¿qué te sucede?!- Interrogo, mientras el pelirrojo lo tiraba hacia dentro de su habitación.- ¡Oye qu…!-  
-Quédate aquí, y no hagas ruido- Dicho esto, cerró la puerta, y Law oyó como bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

Segundos después volvió a la habitación, agarro a un confundido Law del brazo, abrió la ventana, e hizo un amago de tirarse.

-¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡¿acaso quieres matarme?!-  
-De eso estoy salvándote, estúpido, si no quieres estar muerto ahora, tírate, te seguiré- El pelinegro pudo ver que en los ojos de Kidd había un terror que nunca se hubiera imaginado ver en él.-De acuerdo- Fuera lo que fuese que haya visto, sabía que no estaba jugando, así que obedeció, a pesar de que no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes.

Una vez que estuvo en tierra, vio que Kidd lo había seguido, y lo agarro de la mano, comenzando a correr, y, por ende, haciendo que Law corriera también.

Kidd agarro su moto del garaje, y le dijo al otro que se subiera, este lo obedeció, nuevamente. Sin embargo, hubo algo que no se le paso de largo a Law cuando corrían hacia el garaje, y tuvieron que pasar junto a la ventana: Había tres hombres dentro de la casa.

Una vez que Kidd arranco, salieron hacia la calle, aunque el menor seguía confundido… ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?, ¿y por qué Kidd les tenia tanto miedo?.

Llegaron frente a una casa, y Kidd detuvo la moto, bajando de esta. Law lo siguió, viendo que el pelirrojo tocaba la puerta. Segundos después Killer abrió la puerta, y, al parecer, estaba confundido al ver a Kidd ahí, y a Law junto a él.

Kidd le dijo algo, y Killer le respondió, mientras asentía. Miro al otro, y luego hizo una seña mirando nuevamente a su amigo, invitándolos a pasar.

Law entro detrás de Kidd, pero se sorprendió de ver al hermano de Ace ahí…

-¿Sabo?- El aludido lo miro, quien estaba sentado escribiendo algo sobre la mesa del living.  
-¿Law?, ¿qué haces aquí?- Re pregunto, con un gesto curioso.  
-Créeme, eso quiero saber- Sabo pareció no entender del todo su respuesta, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros, y le dedico una de sus características sonrisas: Hermosas e inocentes.

En ese momento entro Killer, y miro a su tutor.

-Lo siento, Sabo, pero surgió algo importante e inesperado, ¿podemos seguir mañana con la tutoría?- Pregunto, con un tono preocupado…  
-Sí, claro.- Se giró hacia Law, y le sonrió otra vez.- Bueno, nos vemos esta noche- Dicho esto, se despidió de Kidd y Killer, y se marchó.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?, ¿Jugo, agua, un café?- Ofreció Killer, amablemente.  
-Un café si no es molestia…- Respondió Law, un tanto incomodo, quería saber qué demonios hacia allí, y que diablos había pasado en la casa de Kidd.  
-Vale, ¿y algo para comer?... Tengo torta de chocolate, galletas saladas y dulces, fruta…-  
-…un pedazo de torta estará bien…-  
-Vale, ahora te lo traigo, puedes ver la tele di quieres- Le señalo el objeto, y se marchó.

Law, tratando de tranquilizarse, prendió la televisión, viendo que estaba en el noticiero. Sin embargo, no le puso la más mínima atención, solo estaban pasando algo sobre un asesinato.

Mientras en la cocina, Killer preparaba el café y cortaba un pedazo de torta, para llevarle a Law.

Kidd permanecía con las manos tapando su rostro, debía calmarse…

-Tuviste suerte Kidd, pero ¿qué hacían ellos ahí?-  
-Es lo mismo que me pregunto… no iba a volver en tres semanas… y encima trajo a sus hermanos…-

El pelirrojo observo que su amigo le llevaba la merienda, como así decirle, a Law. Y una vez que volvió, el rubio lo miro serio.

-No puedes volver ahí, no por ahora, y lo sabes- Killer sabía muy bien lo que aquellos tres eran capaces de hacerle a Kidd.  
-¿Crees que no lo sé?, pero no tengo opción, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, me la tendré que aguantar, en algún momento se irán.- Se levantó, pero la mano de Killer lo detuvo.  
-¡Abre los ojos Kidd!- En ese momento, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Law estaba escuchando parte de la conversación.- ¡Si vuelves ahí , no solo te violaran, serán capaces de matarte!-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno... se que es fuerte, la ultima parte, pero... bueno, ya saben. Dejen sus reviews. Espero les haya gustado.

**Prox Actu: Viernes 7/6**


End file.
